H L - Gone from a traitor's home - H G
by Midnight D'art immortal
Summary: Hermione is a pure blood. AU first story. Please read. will have a lot of chapters.


**A/N: Hey this is my first story. I have come on this prospect many times so I thought I'd give it a try. No flames please. I would like people to review. I'll give shoutouts. If I get one review I will upload the next chapter, when I get internet. Actually this chapter has to wait 'till I get internet. Yep 1 or 2 days at the most. It might even happen today though not likely. It is 8:02 On Dec. 29. It was supposed to get hooked up 2 minutes ago. I need internet. I can't watch youtube videos. I read fanfics on my phone. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the harry potter characters, J. K. Rowling owns them.**_

H. L. -Gone from a traitor's home -H. G.

Prologue

Bellatrix yelled as her fellow Deatheaters tortured her best friend - Alice Longbottom. "Crucio" was the curse that fell on her fellows. "Traitor" they yelled, she ran and once outside apparated to her house. When she came upon a room, painted like a starry sky, she muffled a scream. All of the furniture was broken and knocked over. But worse of all her daughter, Raysae, was gone.

She ran and checked every room. Many were trashed with furniture littering the ground. But what she was really looking for wasn't there. Her daughter was now officially gone. She ran to her 5 month old daughter's room and cleaned up.

She had to see what had happened to her best friend, So she went and grabbed a spare traveling cloak and threw it over her shoulders. As quick as lightning she was off and when the aurors came to arrest her, well she wasn't there. When she apparated in front of an auror, well she was arrested.

The Granger residence

Jean Granger opened the front door in the middle of the night, after the doorbell was rung 15 seconds at a time 23 times while she had not counted either of those numbers, there was a 5 month old on her doorstep, she then rang her doorbell for 23 seconds and then another 15. Her husband came down very grumpy. His eyes brightened when he saw the small child his wife held in her arms. " Where did you find the child Jean?" were his first words. Jean laughed then said " I found her on our doorstep." They then looked down on their new child to see her silently crying " no mommy." were the first words she said to her new parents. She then started shouting "NO MOMMY!" over and over again.

**A/N: There you go the prologue. Please some one review. BYE BYE **

**A/N: Hey this is my first story. I have come on this prospect many times so I thought I'd give it a try. No flames please. I would like people to review. I'll give shoutouts. If I get one review I will upload the next chapter, when I get internet. Actually this chapter has to wait 'till I get internet. Yep 1 or 2 days at the most. It might even happen today though not likely. It is 8:02 On Dec. 29. It was supposed to get hooked up 2 minutes ago. I need internet. I can't watch youtube videos. I read fanfics on my phone. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the harry potter characters, J. K. Rowling owns them.**_

H. L. -Gone from a traitor's home -H. G.

Prologue

Bellatrix yelled as her fellow Deatheaters tortured her best friend - Alice Longbottom. "Crucio" was the curse that fell on her fellows. "Traitor" they yelled, she ran and once outside apparated to her house. When she came upon a room, painted like a starry sky, she muffled a scream. All of the furniture was broken and knocked over. But worse of all her daughter, Raysae, was gone.

She ran and checked every room. Many were trashed with furniture littering the ground. But what she was really looking for wasn't there. Her daughter was now officially gone. She ran to her 5 month old daughter's room and cleaned up.

She had to see what had happened to her best friend, So she went and grabbed a spare traveling cloak and threw it over her shoulders. As quick as lightning she was off and when the aurors came to arrest her, well she wasn't there. When she apparated in front of an auror, well she was arrested.

The Granger residence

Jean Granger opened the front door in the middle of the night, after the doorbell was rung 15 seconds at a time 23 times while she had not counted either of those numbers, there was a 5 month old on her doorstep, she then rang her doorbell for 23 seconds and then another 15. Her husband came down very grumpy. His eyes brightened when he saw the small child his wife held in her arms. " Where did you find the child Jean?" were his first words. Jean laughed then said " I found her on our doorstep." They then looked down on their new child to see her silently crying " no mommy." were the first words she said to her new parents. She then started shouting "NO MOMMY!" over and over again.

**A/N: There you go the prologue. Please some one review. BYE BYE **


End file.
